The invention relates to arrangements for protecting the propeller shaft oil seal of a marine propulsion device from fishline and other foreign matter.
Known arrangements include (1) "labyrinth" grooves cut into the gearcase housing, (2) cooperating cutting edges, one located on the propeller or propeller shaft and the other located on the gearcase housing, for shearing fishline, and (3) devices integral with the oil seal or oil seal outer shell. The third-mentioned arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 1, which shows a marine propulsion device 1 including an outer shell 3 that houses an oil seal 5 and that has thereon an annular, radially inwardly extending projection 7 that is intended to protect the oil seal 5 from fishline.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Sumino 4,609,361 Sep. 2, 1986 Sumino 4,578,040 Mar. 25, 1986 Heinrich 4,180,368 Dec. 25, 1979 Isnard 2,515,303 July 18, 1950 Casaday 965,870 Aug. 2, 1910 Hudson 67,982 Aug. 20, 1867 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to French Patent No. 749,945, Swedish Patent No. 178,739 and Japanese Patent No. 164,295.